Deceiver, Lips of an Angel
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: Cas has deceived Dean one too many times, and Dean decides to make good on his promise to do whatever it takes to stop Castiel. kinda Songfic. barely hinted boylove. May be part of a series. Sad, angsty and not for the non-slash lovers! Destiel   DeanxCas


A sad kinda Destiel I wrote while watching the newest episode. I had just read a cute Destiel, so my mind, being the demon it is, took that happiness and turned it into something dark and sad and twisted.

This hints at boylove, so don't read if you don't like.

Disclaimer:Kripke owns Dean and Cas, so I'm merely borrowing them and leaving them wet and butt-naked in a bathtub with no idea how they got there or what happened. (evil smile) heh heh...

Oh and the title is a combination of two song titles, neither of which belong to me. The first person to correctly identify the artists for both will have the ability to ask me to do anything, as long as it involves writing. No matter how uncomfortable it may make me, I will write it for you.

HAVE FUN! AND DON"T FORGET YUR PINK TOWEL AND GUN UNDER YOUR PILLOW!

* * *

><p>There were times<br>I had absolute faith in you.  
>Those times have since faded,<br>replaced by unending doubt and supernova'd trust.  
>I stopped trusting you,<br>not listening to a word you say,  
>not calling on you<br>and  
>not believing anything you said.<br>I didn't even believe  
>when you declared your love<br>for me.  
>Thought it was just<br>another lie and a trick.  
>So believing you of lying like so many times before,<br>I lodged the angel blade  
>deep into your vessel's stomach,<br>enjoying the surprise in your eyes  
>waiting for you to fall<br>and black wings to spread next to  
>your corpse after a bolt of lightening.<br>That didn't happen.  
>Instead I saw the surprise, shock and hurt<br>as blood poured out of your mouth.  
>I resist the urge to catch you<br>when you fall,  
>still bitter and angry.<br>I now realize my mistake.  
>You hit the ground hard,<br>splattering blood across your face.  
>You cough,<br>forcing blood from your mouth  
>only to fill it with more<br>from your throat.  
>"Why?"<br>You manage as a  
>blood strangled whisper.<br>This was odd,  
>you should have died instantly,<br>but  
>you just laid there<br>struggling to breath.  
>I didn't care about<br>your raspy breathing  
>or blood painted face.<br>All I could see was  
>your blue eyes<br>boring into mine  
>saying everything your mouth couldn't.<br>"Dean,"  
>you cough heavily and wet,<br>spitting out more blood.  
>"I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s...",<br>you sound like the stalling engine of a car,  
>almost kicking in my instinct to fix.<br>I refuse,  
>listening to you struggling with perverse pleasure.<br>"I-I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry, Dean."  
>I don't know if I should call your breathing<br>Labored?  
>Rasped?<br>Shallow?  
>Impending death?<br>Your eyes slip shut,  
>the first time since I stabbed you,<br>as I noticed  
>the intense flush<br>that heats your face.  
>"Please",<br>you beg breathlessly  
>"for...give...me, please?"<br>Tears have flooded your face.  
>I think this is the first time I ever saw you<br>cry.  
>It still didn't move my stony heart.<br>Instead, I kneeled next to you,  
>took your shaking pale hands in mine<br>and looked straight into your glassy eyes.  
>"No."<br>Broken hurt scatters across your face  
>like<br>a spontaneous thunder storm.  
>You seem to understand<br>as you close your eyes  
>and cough-drown on blood,<br>finally giving into Death's sweet embrace.  
>When your body goes slack and pale,<br>only then do I cry,  
>letting the salty drops fall<br>onto your already cold body.  
>"I forgive you, Cas. I truly forgive you."<br>I just realized one thing too late.  
>That I loved you too.<p>

* * *

><p>(grabs tissues) That's so sad! It's the first time one my own fics has brought tears to my eyes! Review and I may grace you with the companion to this one:Memories, I Need You, which shall be a little secret whose PoV it will be from! This may be a little series side-project I'll do when I'm not working on my other stories. Oh and please go vote in the poll on my profile! I need to know what you want updated first! PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
